


Unintended

by mydyingatheist



Category: Muse, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Belldom - Freeform, Love, M/M, Murder, Muse - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/mydyingatheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is a serial killers who kills serial killers sorta like the TV series Dexter.</p><p>Turns into a crossover later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought in a world with billions and billions of people I would be so fucking alone. So many people and they all pissed me off in one way or another. Friendships didn't exist in my life anymore and love was definitely out of the question and in about five minutes I'm gonna have to tell Jessica that. Our little one night stand was nothing more than another woman letting me down. I opened the drawer to the bed stand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I sat up, lighting the stick of death, and took a long drag of the cig. If only these would kill me faster I could have my way and be off to burn in Hell. I didn't belong on this damned planet anyways. Everyone was always so fucking happy and here I was deep head over heels in depression. I took another long drag, exhaling the toxic smoke into the air around me. This was going to be a long day.

Next to me, Jessica began to stir, peeking her bright blue eyes out from under the covers. I looked down at her sea of jet black hair and realized something. All the girls I always sleep with have the same sort of appearance - blue eyes, dark hair, defined cheeks, pale skin, very short and very twig like. That had been my type for as long as I had remember, but I had never noticed. My focus drifted back to her as her eyes crinkled in the corner hinting she was smiling under the covers. I presume she too was still naked, but I wasn't sure since I had falling asleep so quickly after we were down. I put the cigarette back up to my lips, blowing the excess straight up at the ceiling, watching the cloud of smoke disappear into the air.

"I didn't know you smoked," Jessica whispered, breaking the silence. I glanced out the window to see the sun rising up over the horizon.

"I didn't know you had a tramp stamp," I whispered, still looking out the window at the orange ball of fire.

"Touché. You know I was thinking maybe I could make some breakfast?" I looked down at her in shock. Breakfast?

"Um….I….I-"

"I don't have to if you are uncomfortable," she interrupted as she began to sit up, keeping the blanket over her breasts. She was naked still, I mentally noted.

"No! I just haven't had anyone make me breakfast for a long time."

"I wonder why not? You are absolutely dazzling," she murmured seductively as she leaned towards my face, our noses almost touching. I sat there feeling absolutely nothing where as this woman must be thinking I'm the best thing that'll ever happen to her. I wonder how long it would take for her to do my laundry? I leaned in and brushed my lips against her, the slight tang of cherry lipgloss lingered on her lips. She shivered, leaning in to chase after my lips, but I just was out of reach. 

I got up and stretched my nude body side to side before walking to the closet. I felt Jessica's eyes upon my as I pulled a clean pair of boxers on followed by some trousers with tears in them for "fashion." I combed my haired back with my fingers and scratched my belly as I walked towards the kitchen. The coffee pot had already made me a few cups of scheduled coffee. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the coffee maker and was about to pour myself a glass when I heard Jessica's feet coming towards me. I grabbed another glass from the cupboard and poured coffee into both of them and handed her a glass. She stared into it pulling herself onto a barstool as I took a large drink before finishing off my cigarette. I took a few more gulps before realizing she hadn't touched her coffee. 

"Something wrong?" I asked pouring myself another cup.

"Um…would you have any sugar or creamer?" she asked as politely as she adjusted the shirt she was wearing. I noticed it was my black shirt I had wore last night to the club layered over her lace underwear.

"Er..sorry I usually drink my coffee black. Here's some sugar and there's milk in the fridge," I said nodding towards the stainless steel monster that took up a big chunk of my small apartment. It was small, but quite modern bachelor chic if that makes any sense at all. It was me and I was it. I hadn't noticed that Jessica was getting more than milk out of the fridge. I went to stop her, not wanting her to get any ideas that she was welcome here, but she brushed my hand off and began to make bacon. I sighed quietly sipping more coffee to calm myself.

Once she was done tearing apart my fridge and cooking everything she had set before me a plate with bacon, pancakes, sausages, eggs, and toast. I waited for her to sit next to me and take a bite before I began eating. It was fairly good food, good enough I got seconds. We didn't really talk much until the end of my second plate. 

"So what are you doing today?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Well I-I have work and then I-I don't know," I stuttered taken back by her question. 

"If you are free here's my number," she whispered in my ear sliding a piece of paper in my pants pocket. She kissed the side of my head before she went to collect her things and leave. Luckily she had remembered that shirt she had been wearing was not hers. I gave her a wave as she walked out the door. I locked it before leaning my back against it and sliding my body down until my ass hit the floor. I grabbed my hair firmly pulling it in frustration. Why did she want to see me again? I wasn't even trying to be all mushy with her and she got attached. Why did I do this to myself? Every girl was the same damn thing. I get her attracted to me, I talk to her, bring her home, sleep with her, and send her off the next day hoping we had something when really I'm just passing my life by. Using them and I know it. The gross thing was I couldn't help myself. It was almost a hobby or some sort of game called 'how many women can you get in your bed?' 

I shook my head and dragged my body off the floor and proceed to get ready for work. I went back to my room and pulled on a random black t-shirt, covering it with a back button down. I pulled on some dress shoes and grabbed my bag. I decided to leave the dishes from this mornings breakfast on the table for the time being and headed straight out the door. I went down the lonely elevator and arrived in the main lobby in no time. I walked over to the counter and smiled at the desk woman.

"Mr. Howard," she muttered rudely without looking up.

"Never fails, does it, Martha?" I said as she handed me my mail. Martha was about 65 years old and had been the receptionist ever since I had lived here out of college. She and I both shared a bitter hatred towards life. 

I tucked my mail under my arm and hurried out to my car. I whipped out my cell as I began to drive towards the office. Chris picked up sounding cheery as always. 

"Who do I kill today?" I laughed into the phone eyeing the bag full of knives and such on the passenger seat.

"Oh you are in for a big treat today, Dom," Chris said. "I have three top wanted serial killers in the area."

"Perfect," I whispered, thrusting my pedal to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom gets a new client list from Chris and starts to follow Matt.

"How are you today Dom?" Chris asked as I sat behind my desk.

"The usual. Another night, another woman," I sighed opening my MacBook and quickly typing into my accounts.

"You ever think you will settle down?"

"What's the point?" I looked at him for a moment making eye contact before burying my face back in my computer. Chris had no idea of my situation being married to Kelly with six kids.

"Well here's the list of people we have lined up. There's one male who got my attention. A Matthew Bellamy."

"What has he done?"

"He goes around killing women from the ages of twenty to thirty-five about. Mostly women he lures from the club, restaurants, and anywhere else he can get a girl. He promises her a good night and basically kills her after he has sex with her."

"That's hot," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Chris asked quizzically.

"Nothing. Erm can I see the files?"

"Sure." Chris handed over the files and I briefly leafed through them, but I was still very interested in this Bellamy guy. It said he frequented a lot of places down south. I would have to track him for a bit to acquire the right time to attack. I jotted down some personal notes before scooping the files up in my arm and heading for the door. I nodded at Chris before I left and went to try to spot this Matt guy. 

I took the highway down south and parked my car in a crowded strip mall he frequented. There were so many people laughing together and so many couples snuggling up on each other as they walked, my stomach began to churn. If I didn't know better, this man was stalking me and knew I hated this sort of shit. I got out of my car, pulling some aviators out of my knapsack and putting them over my eyes. I walked towards the sidewalk and began my blending in process. I passed so many shops selling so many clothes, shoes, and random needless shit I lost count of how many there were. I finally stumbled across the small coffee joint provided in the list of places he visits. I entered the small shop and bought myself some black coffee. 

With a magazine in hand and a steamy coffee cover I began to act as if I were just some slum bag who sat in a coffee shop all day reading. A few moments had passed when the door opened followed by the pitter patter of feet. I looked up over the magazine to only be disappointed it was a tall blonde. I looked back down and waited for the next person to come in…and the next…and the next. Nothing. This was the top hit of where he was seen. Why wasn't he here? I briefly eyed my phone to see no messages. Lovely. I went back to reading my magazine and lots more people failed to be my man. I was about to give up and hit the next hot spot when a short, dark haired man walked in. His brilliant blue eyes scanned the room before he proceeded to fully enter the building. He walked over and sat in a large leather chair in the corner opposite my own position. Next to him in another leather chair was a plastic blonde with overly thick lips and enough make up for a clown. I cursed under my breath at the thought of sleeping with her. Even I wouldn't stoop so low, but then again he's probably not going to sleep with her in her eternal resting place in the afterlife. At least not yet. They chatted for quite some time before he got up and started to walk out without her. I counted to three before I gathered my things and got up to follow him.

He was easy to spot at first, but he began to weave in and out of the crowds as if he was hiding from something. Keeping a safe distance, I followed him into a men's suit shop, hiding my face in a bunch of ties one might buy. As I leafed through the ties, I noticed Matt was just here for a pick up. Jeez this man moves around a lot, I thought to myself as he began to head for the door. I grabbed a skinny white tie to bring it to the counter, briefly passing him, exchanging eye contact. In that moment I saw all of his ego in his eyes like he knew. I stared coldly into his eyes getting lost into the blue sea of cockiness. Just standing there we both stared at each other hard, the tension building.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked stilling eyeing me.

"Not at all. Seems you have a bite with me," I said, stepping closer to him.

"Not at all," he growled, turning for the door and exiting. 

I smiled to myself as I walked up to the counter and paid for my tie. I would say today was a successful day in the life as a serial serial killer considering I've acquired my target so easily. Usually it takes weeks or months to track someone down, but this guy wants to be found. It's almost as if he is begging for it.

I walked out of the shop with my tie in my knapsack looking around. The strip mall wasn't as crowded as earlier and I was able to relax a bit as I walked towards my car. I jumped into the drivers side of my car, digging through my knapsack for keys. In it I found a note saying: I know who you are and let me tell you one thing dear. You. Can't. Stop. Me. My face dropped as I read the note. He knew. Already, but how?! I began to drive back to the office keeping an eye on all the cars that were behind me, my breath quickening. He couldn't know. It must have been meant for someone else. I quickly pulled up to the small office building and hurried inside.

"Chris," I said nervously. He looked up from the computer. "We have a big problem," I whispered sliding the note to him.

He read it briefly before understanding the same thing I did. Our operation was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked me, dropping the note on the table.

"I have no idea this has never happened." Chris looked at me as my voice began to crack in fear. Panic was probably running over my face at this point and I couldn't maintain my composed tough-as-shit attitude I usually displayed. 

"What did you do to tip him off?" Chris asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing…I mean we did talk, but nothing."

"Talk?! This isn't tea and cookies time Dominic!"

"I know, but he almost ran into me at the suit shop so I was just passing by and he asked if I had a problem. See look at the tie I got."

"I don't care about your fucking tie!" Chris screamed, jumping out of his chair to face me. He towered over me so I wasn't the dominant one in this conversation. He grabbed my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. "Listen to me. You need to kill him. Kill him now before he finds our homes."

"Easy for you to say. I can't just casually kill him in the coffee shop."

"Do what you have to, but don't put us in jeopardy. I know you don't love anyone, but I do and all seven of those people are waiting at home. Don't fuck up." He let go of my shoulders and grabbed his coat. Without looking back he walked out and left. I grabbed the note and reread it a hundred times before pulling my mobile out of my pocket. One message waited for me from Tom and Morgan. They wanted me to come to the club as usual. Maybe that's what I needed…

 

I walked up to the club called Exogenesis 69, chuckling quietly at the name. I had never been to this club before even though it was a few blocks away from my apartments and well within walking distance, but Tom said it was a great place to find all sorts of attractive women. He must be hoping I'll jump off the I-don't-believe-in-love train or something. I looked up at the sky seeing the sun slowly disappearing. Night time was nearly here and it was time for me to get fucked up again. Great.

Opening the door, I was hit with nightlife: lights flashing, bodies grinding, heat, sweat, alcohol, unprotected sex, and meatballs. I stepped inside, weaving in and out of the drunken bodies to get to the bar. I scanned around me the whole time looking for Tom and Morgan, but nothing. Then, out of nowhere, Tom was right besides me, placing a drink in my hand. I took a quick swig before noticing Morgan was off dancing and Tom was ordering shots for us. 

"Dom," he shouted, gesturing towards the shot. I walked over and picked up the shot glass, breathing in and out before gulping it all down. 

"Bloody hell. It's gonna be a long night," I said smacking my lips together disgusted at whatever was in that shot.  
"You alright?" Tom asked patting my back.

"Yeah, yeah just a long day at work."

"Too many houses being sold?" he laughed before walking off. 

You see, everyone, but Chris and various associates believes Chris and I are real estate agents that sell multimillion dollar homes. I get the profit of one being our various associates are the FBI who pay us a hell of a lot of money to track down serial killers and kill them before they kill someone else or get caught by the cops. If the cops get them, thats just another body they have to watch over. Plus, killing is really fun. Have you ever just wanted to slide a knife under someones skin who has done so much harm and hear them scream? Or cut their fingers off one by one, each lost phalange bringing on a new sound and expression? Even cut their chest open while they are still alive and pull their heart out to feel the blood pumping through them and then just ripping the life literally out of them? This is what draws me to my job. I love the thought of killing someone. I lust after blood, so much I might as well drink it and be a vampire. Even in my darkest fantasies all I see is blood and a helpless specimen screaming my name. Total control….

"Dom!" Morgan shouted recapturing my attention. "Come here buddy!"

I trotted towards him nearly finishing my drink on the way over to his little dance group. Next to him were two barbie-like blondes who seemed overly horny this early in the night. 

"Want to dance mate?" He asked as he pulled off the worst moves I've ever seen. 

"Not really. You seem to be taking all the moves." I said looking around to relocate Tom.

I wandered out of the crowd, beginning to become depressed by all the people and their togetherness. I went up to a corner of the bar that was fairly empty. I waved down the bar tender and began my drink-until-you-can't-see routine. One drink led to three which led to five which led to me falling asleep on the bar top. Next thing I knew I was awoken and dancing with what looked like a dark haired man I knew from somewhere. My body wouldn't stay upright as I wobbled around on my feet, very unsteady. I fell into his arms, nearly spilling over onto the floor. He held me and escorted me to the lounge section of the club. He sat us down on an empty love seat and stared into my eyes. He held me in his arms, knowing I was out of it. We sat there for a long while listening to dance remixes as I drown in my alcohol levels. Tom finally came to get me, but the strange man said he would take me home. He took me to his car and I got into the passengers seat, falling in and laughing loudly.

"You ok?" he asked snapping his seatbelt and starting the car.

"Yes!" I laughed trying to gather reason. The stranger started driving me in the direction to my apartment, humming calmly to himself. "Wait did I tell you where I live yet?"

"Yes you did. You said the Grove Apartments right?"

"Yes. That's where I live. Thank you so much you don't even…I walked to the club. What time is it?" I asked trying to decipher the swimming symbols on the car clock.

"It's midnight bud and here we are. Do you need help up?"

"N-no, n-n-no," I slurred as I fell out of the car, unaware of how much time I had been out of it in the club. The stranger came and helped me into the lobby and into the elevator. He hit the '7' for my floor and brought me right to my door. Unlocking the door for me with my keys he helped me get to bed and gave me my keys.

"There you are now sleep tight," he whispered patting my head.

"Wait. Before y-y-you go, w-w-w-what's your n-n-name?" I asked falling asleep partially.

"Matthew."

With that he was gone and I was left to sleep in peace…somewhat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's dream...

The next morning I woke up from the worst nightmare of my life. Sweating, I woke up screaming into my pillow, alone, afraid, and sick. I didn't remember anything from last night clearly. Just blurs of my vision and…..I got up, covering my mouth as I ran to the bathroom, head in the toilet bowl letting out the liquor. Heaving, I squeezed my eyes shut and remember flashbacks to my dream…

 

Running. I was running. I didn't know what I was running from, but I was running. Tripping. I began tripping. Rocks, tree roots, holes, and bodies began to block me. Not the bodies of upright live people either. Dead people. All the people I've killed in my life, but I still had to run over them, climb the mountain their dead corpses formed, but then I saw on top Matt was waiting. He eyed me evilly laughing at me and mocking me as if I wasn't good enough to catch and kill him. For once the hunter was being hunted and he knew he had total control over me. Screaming, I started to run the other way, but the bodies trapped me, coming to life and engulfing me in death. After the zombie dog pile I found myself in a pitch black room. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand. Then a light popped on and I heard footsteps. I backed up into a wall, trying to avoid being seen in the light. Out of the dark came Matt, blood dripping down his defined chin, staining his pale skin. He brushed his long fingers over it and licked them. My breath began to quicken as he approached me unfazed by the lack of light. He came up to me nose to nose, chuckling. I saw his eyes, so blue, so close and began to almost get mesmerized in their beauty. In the next instant his lips were locked with mine, emotions rushing through me. I was so confused because I liked this a lot, but then I hated it because this was not supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be attracted to a man let alone him. I pulled my head back, breaking the kiss, his lips lingering in the same spot. He opened his eyes and searched my face. His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb lightly stroking my flushed skin. I brushed him off and began to walk towards the light. I kept walking a few steps until I hit another wall. Boxed in. I kicked the wall in frustration, collapsing in tears. This wasn't fair for them to make me kill who they wanted me to kill. Matthew walked over, sitting next to me wrapping his arms around my shaking body. My muscles been to relax in his arms and I began to hum softly. He nudged my earlobe softly with the tip of his nose, snuggling closer to me, purring sweet nothings into my ear.

"This is so wrong," I whispered to myself. I began to pull away from him, but my body craved the sexual attention he was giving me. I leaned into his face, rubbing my nose briefly under his before turning my head away.

"Something wrong?" he whispered against my lips, finding my face once more.

"Everything," I said before he kissed me opened mouthed, his tongue finding all the sides of my mouth. His lips were so soft and moved just right against mine I began the breathe hard. I felt his long fingers creep down my sides, sending shivers up my spine as he began to pull the hems of my shirt up. Breaking our kiss for only a moment, he tossed my shirt aside, stroking my stomach, the tender muscles flinching at his touch. He began to undo my pants when I pushed him away.

"No," I breathed trying to catch my breath as he came onto me again. "No, no, no."

"Yes," he said irritated at my resistance. 

"No," I said firmly, standing up and fastening my pants. I began to walk away when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor.

"Oh no you don't, you little son of a bitch," he screamed demonically, crawling up my body to grab my jaw. He squeezed my jaw so tight my mouth was forced open. I glanced over at his free hand and saw a pocket knife flip open, blade ready. I began to scream as he shoved his tongue down my throat, stroking the side of my face with the blade, tearing my skin open.He pushed himself upright, placing the knife in the corner where my lips meet. Slowly, he began to rip open the side of my cheek. I screamed louder and louder as he continued to torture me, licking the blood off my face, as he carved meaningless lines into my flesh. He lifted the knife off my face to cut open my midsection in a Y shape as if he were about to preform an autopsy. My face was numb from the blood loss and I began to fade in and out as he pulled back the skin of my midsection. My screams came out funny as I choked on my own blood, swallowing it to relieve the pain in the back of my throat. He scored my abdomen muscles with the knife, digging his long fingers into the muscle fibers to rip them open. He carefully prodded around, poking at my organs as they began to fail from lack of blood flow. My breaths became short and shallow and I saw Matthew cusp my face with a bloodied hand. He took his knife and dug it straight into my eye, forcing it out as I choked on my blood harder than before. The last thing I remember was him sliding the wounded eye ball into his mouth, licking the blood off his fingers as if it was some sort of barbecue sauce.

 

Shaking I regained a grip on reality, the memory of the dream confusing my thoughts even more. I didn't know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Sympathetic? I came no closer to a conclusion as I shoved my face in the toilet bowl, spewing oatmeal like chunks into the toilet water. I leaned into the wall when I was done, heaving again as I wiped the bile from my mouth. I slowly slipped down onto the cold tile floor and curled into a ball, really terrified for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Matt's sober take on the club scene.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I will use multiple POV's so check first to avoid confusion :D Also you might want to look up and play the songs I named in here as you go because that was sorta what made the parts flow as I wrote.

Pulling up at Exogenesis 69, I saw that I had got there right in time. Dom was right where he said he would be over the phone. Tapping that call wasn’t such a bad idea after all. This would be fun to screw with him tonight. I turned off the engine, releasing myself from my seat belt about to follow him in when I saw him just standing there staring up at the club’s logo. It was very weird, but very intriguing. I wanted to see what was inside in that head of his and see his ‘hero’ status go away. I fucking hated how he got away with murder, but guys like me were the bad guys. In all honesty, every one of those fucking women deserved to be killed and I don’t regret killing one of them.

He went into the club finally and I sat there staring at the dashboard wondering how I was going to get him in my procession. I shrugged to myself, getting out of the car, running my hand through my messy black hair as I walked into the club.

{Da Funk ~ Daft Punk [beginning or 1:16 or 2:15 depending on what you want]}

Inside, I noticed Dom seemed lost, not seeing that Tom and Morgan were right in front of him. From what I’ve seen through research, he was a ladies man and was always on top of his game, but how could that be true when he couldn’t even find his friends in the club. I watched him wander to the bar as Tom gestured him over. Confusion ran over his face as he glanced at the shot waiting for him, picking it up and gulping it down in one drink.

"Bloody hell. It's gonna be a long night," he said smacking his lips together disgusted at whatever was in that shot.

"You alright?" Tom asked patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah just a long day at work."

"Too many houses being sold?" he laughed before walking off.

Wow. He lies to his friends because the blood shed on his name is too much to be revealed. Imagine how fucked up his life would become if his career became public like mine. I weaved in and out of the drunken dancers thinking very hard about everything I know and how little everyone else knows. Even the fucking FBI condone his murders when they don’t know his full past. Dom doesn’t remember…

Dom began to come towards the area I was in. I looked to my left to see Morgan calling him over. Fuck man, they were making this harder than this had to be. I fell back into the crowd and walked around to an empty corner and waited. Dom was trying to get away from some pretty ladies and his mate. He began to get lost in the crowd as I had.

He fell out of the crowd and wandered over to the corner of the bar opposite the corner I was in. I sat at a little table lit by a small candle. Luckily I was short enough to fit my legs under the small table. Scrunching my body into the most comfortable position I watched Dom order a drink. He sat there, using the bar top for support, leaning as if he was already sick. The first drank came and he sucked it down like nothing. A second came and he drank it as fast as the first ordering another within ten minutes of starting this drinking fiasco. By the third, he was starting to get really hammered. All of his body weight was on the bar top, his blonde head hung low as he drank this beer, almost as if he was sad. He looked up and around, searching for something, a dribble of beer on his chin. I chuckled quietly before making eye contact with Dom. I waved a small wave and he just stared at me. He turned back to his drink and ordered a few more before his head slammed down on the bar top. Getting nervous, I started to get out of my seat, carefully walking over to Dom. I tapped him on the shoulder and he didn’t stir. I moved his head to the side. I lifted him up and noticed he started mumbling as he wobbled.

“Aye mate. What are you doing?” I laughed as he began to dance with me. He grabbed my hands, lacing our fingers, spinning around with me on unsteady feet. In the background I heard the DJ say it was slow dancing time.

“Ok ladies and gents,” Guy from the small town band Daft Punk said smoothly over the mic. “It’s time to grab a lovely lady and dance to something real slow.”

{Falling Away With You ~ Muse}

Dom chuckled grabbing me around my shoulders all giddy. He started to sway with me , our bodies moving in a circle around the floor. I looked around to see if anyone else was looking towards our little corner, but no one did. I looked back into Dom’s smoky grey eyes, filled with giggly innocence, and drunkenness. His soft rosy lips were appeared so plush as he nibbled on his bottom lip. I pulled his hips closer to mine, resting my head on his shoulder, humming quietly. He nudged my ear with his nose giggling softly. We danced like this for awhile as he stumbled slightly from the alcohol. He finally lost his balance and fell into my arms. He looked up at me from his unbalanced position with a different look in his eyes as if he remembered, but he couldn’t. I pulled him back up onto his feet and he kinda just stood there, blinking. Still holding him, I escorted him over to the lounge, silently admiring the modern, sleek look full of sharp lines and dark, defined colours. I steered us over to an empty love seat, letting Dom sit down gently before I sat next to him. I just sat there, staring into his eyes as if the person I had known was buried in there. I shook my head gently as I cradled Dom’s drunken body in my arms slowly rocking him and singing to him. A new track came on called {Expensive Love ~ Vicky Cryer} and I hummed the words into his ear, burying my face in his hair, wondering how this happened. My royal plot to violently torcher him was foiled when I saw him a bit more than helpless. He probably didn’t even know his own name at the moment and probably didn’t even know who I was by the way he was looking at me. I slide my hand down to my pocket and mindlessly felt the bulge of a closed knife in my pocket. I sighed quietly, pushing a snoozing Dom against the arm of the chair. I saw his friend Tom approach us and eye me suspiciously.

“He is wasted out of his mind,” I said getting up to shake his hand. “Matthew.”

“Tom,” he said slightly confused returning the hand shake. “I guess I’ll be taking him home now then.”

“No!” I half yelled almost too enthusiastically. “I mean, I’m capable of taking him home. I’m an old friend.”

“Strange I’ve never met you. Are you from the other side of town?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. A bit of a commute.” I aimlessly scratched my head waiting for this conversation to be over.

“Well alright then. I’m gonna still have a go at the dance floor. Are you sure you want to take him?”

“Yeah it’s no problem. I was about to head home anyway and saw Dom basically like….well a mess.”

“Cheers,” Tom chirped with a wave running off to rejoin the party.

I got Dom awake barely and guided him through the main part if the club nodding at Tom who was dancing with some girls and Morgan as I left. I unlocked my car with the clicker, hearing the familiar chirp as I walked us over. I opened the passenger door and watched Dom carefully walk his way over, my hand on the small of his back for support. He climbed up and plopped down in the seat laughing violently as I closed the door, trotting to the drivers side.

"You ok?" I asked snapping his seatbelt and starting the car.

"Yes!" he laughed trying to gather reason. I started instinctively driving to his apartment even though I didn't know where he lived officially. "Wait did I tell you where I live yet?" Fuck, fuck, fuck me. Why did I always act stupid?

"Yes you did. You said the Grove Apartments right?" I said nervously hoping he wouldn't remember not telling me.

"Yes. That's where I live. Thank you so much you don't even…I walked to the club. What time is it?" he asked trying to read the clock. I assume he was too drunk to see all the numbers clearly.

"It's midnight bud and here we are. Do you need help up?" I asked touching the seatbelt leaver.

"N-no, n-n-no," he slurred as he fell out of the car, unaware of how to walk properly with so much toxins in his blood stream. I went and helped him into the lobby, trying to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself in front of his neighbours, and went into the elevator. I hit the '7' for his floor and waited for the elevator to open before I walked him to his door. I patted his right pocket searching for keys and came up lucky. With a quick hand, I unlocked the front door. He stumbled into his small, chic apartment tripping about. I lightly nudged him down the small hallway towards what I assume was his bedroom. He began to strip of his clothes and was left in nothing but soft blue boxers. He plopped down on his bed and muttered nothingness into the pillow. I pulled his sheets over him and stood up straight again.

"There you are now sleep tight," I whispered patting his head.

"Wait. Before y-y-you go, w-w-w-what's your n-n-name?" he asked as he began to doze off.

"Matthew." I said, before he nodded off. I sat there and watched him sleep peacefully. His back moved up and down as his rib cage expanded taking in oxygen. His ruffed blonde hair was lightly touching his relaxed face in various places. He seemed so at peace it was almost adorably unbearable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Dom, he gives up on Matt and relives a painful time in his life.

Still fluffed up about that gruesome dream, I drove in silence to the office. Brief flashes of the night before ran through my brain: Tom, Morgan, girls, beer, but there was something missing. What was it?! I felt like it was overly important. Frustrated, I kept thinking back wondering what it could be.

An angry horn woke me up from my dream land reminding me I was driving and drifting away from the lane I was supposed to be in. I jerked the wheel a bit too hard and flung the car back into the lane. The driver passed me with a middle finger up, but at this moment I didn't care. Nothing mattered but that missing detail. I had a terrible gut feeling...

 

Pulling up to the office an hour late, I ran in, grabbing a stack of folders and sitting down, leafing through them as if I had been there the whole time.

"About time you fucking showed." Chris said coldly, glaring a hole into the side of my face.

"I'm sorry, I-" I began to apologize before he cut me off.

"No! Don't you get it?! You need to catch this guy! I'm so fucking fed up with the whole 'my name is Dominic Howard and I hate everyone' act! It's old!" He sat there, chest heaving slightly at his raised adrenaline do to his random angry outburst.

"It's just an act," I whispered.

"What?!" he yelled leaning closer.

"It's....it's just an act. Remember when you first met me? Remember how broken I was? Do you?" I looked pleadingly into his eyes, hoping he would calm down enough to remember that I too can be fragile and hurt like he is now.

"I remember too well..." he whispered, spacing out.

 

Small. That's how I found him. Small, frail. His bones were popping out of his skin every which way for god's sake. It was to the point his pale skin looked translucent, veins visible in every surface free of clothing. He was in an alleyway torn up, bloodied, and shaking. I lightly touched his shoulder with my hand to help him up, but he brushed me off, shuddering. Kelly came up behind me, fear in her eyes. Never before had we seen a man so close to death, with barely skin on his bones, and such little humanity left. He panted as if he were some sort of animal, wounded from his predator in the animal kingdom. I touched his small shoulder again and this time he didn't flinch. I picked his skeleton up gently and cradled his frame in my arms as I had my children after birth.

 

"Look I'm sorry…." Chris began, coming back to life as he faded out of his memory.

"It's fine. I'll hit up one of the other case files. Who do we have besides this Matt guy? Maybe I'll have better luck with them?" I gave a little smirk to help assure him I meant business.

"Well I have been tracking this woman named Kate Hudson. She should arrive at her house from her day job in about ten minutes. Quick rundown is she kills millionaires from the city areas and steals their money. Basically we have been on her hit list for awhile." He let a small chuckle slip from his lips at the thought of a woman catching us.

"I'm on it," I said, grabbing the address and jumping in the car. I looked down at my tool kit and smiled at the thought of blood, the thought of torturing her, the thought of murder.

I arrived a few houses down five minutes early. I scanned the neighbourhood looking at the high quality mini mansions and the sheer over confidence these people held in themselves. I eyed Kate's house and saw the pearly white exterior had not one drop of dust on it. The neatly manicured garden hide away the trash cans and the little gate leading into her backyard. I opened my car door and got out with my kit slung over my should. I walked up her stone drive and let myself into the unlocked gate. Her backyard was even more over the top than I had expected. Her pool was fully equipped with caves and water falls of all sorts and sizes. A large bar took over one area, a gazebo another, and so on. I looked down at Chris' notes and saw a notation that she goes tanning out back shortly after she gets home at this time. I looked for a place I could hide and found a small opening the the side of one of the water falls. It was like a caved path for those who didn't want to get wet. I walked inside and instantly was blown away. There was a full out bar on the inside with tables for eating. Damn she must kill some really rich mother fuckers. I sat down on one of the elegant tall backed barstools and waited. In the silence, I remembered there were things missing from the night before. Flickers of dark hair and blue eyes flashed through my eyes, but that was like every girl I dated. But for some reason this vision screamed male…

I heard the sliding door crack open and saw a tan blonde pop her head out, carefully stepping down onto the massive stained covered deck. In her hands were a glass of red wine and some sun tanning lotion. Her long legs were out in the open due to her scantly clad bikini bottoms, but her midsection was covered with a light shirt. She waked over to a lawn chair on an uncovered part of the deck and stripped the shirt off following up with some tanning oil. She layer out flat, still unaware I was here. I waited a moment, before I tiptoed out of the cage and began to approach her. She made it easy for me to plan: her hands would be tied instantly since they were folded on my stomach then I would try to contain her feet, but that wasn't the biggest of my worries. Now what I was gonna do to her was gonna be a go-with-the-flow-thing.

I creeped near her, setting my bag down and carefully unraveling my bungle of rope, I pinned her down, instantly tying her wrists together tightly. She began to fight back, kicking and screaming. I grabbed her left foot and tied it down to the chair, not worrying about the other leg. I proceeded to tie her midsection to the lawn chair so she couldn't try to pull any tricks on me. I pulled on some gloves and opened my bag, sorting through my different tools. Today felt like a cut off each finger one-by-one kind of day. I grabbed a sharp enough knife, holding the blade up in the sin so it caught the light. I fucking love knives.

"What do you think you are doing?" she screamed. I turned and saw her crazed eyes wide with fear, but also anger of being taken so easily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said calmly, grabbing one of her hands. Too bad she had such a large yard filled with rich people shit her neighbours way a ways over couldn't hear her cries for help, nor would they probably care. "No one can hear you dear."

"Don't you fucking call me dear, you filthy bastard," she snarled, snapping her teeth at one of my fingers as I gently caressed her cheek.

"Oh so feisty. I like that. You definitely have a winning attitude Ms. Hudson. Let me congratulate you! You're gonna love this," I hummed a bit too seductively cutting off her pointer finger. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lips trying not to make a sound. The bone crunched under the knife blade, cleaning cutting the digit off. I knocked the finger into the grass and grabbed the next. I watched her face this time and it flinched in pain. Oh, man, was she trying so hard not to show any pain, but anyone having their fingers cut off one by one just truly would rather be dead. The pain is unbearable. As I was cutting the third off her tears spilled over, dragging her designer liner down her face. She started sobbing over her bleeding hand realizing there was nothing she could do.

"Why," she whispered hoarsely through her choking tears of agony. "Why, Dominic?"

I gasped, dropping my knife, glaring at her. I ran my bloodied glove throw her blonde roots pulling her head back hard. She just started straight not my eyes and it pissed me off. She didn't know me. Or did she.

"How do you know my name? I asked how do you fucking know my name?!" I screamed, pulling her head up and back down into the hard chair. A small moan escaped her lips and she winced. 

"I have connections," she whispered, looking away. "I know everything about you and your little lies you tell the FBI. You should be on death row right now."  
"And you shouldn't?" I Smashed her head again into the chair.

"I know how you used to murder all those people just because you love the taste of blood! You think you are the good guy?! You got another thing coming. You are nothing more than a murderer like myself. The only reason you think you are better is because you murder serial killer-"

"Enough, you fucking little bitch!" I screamed gripping my knife tightly, stabbing her in the cheek. Blood started to splatter all over as I drove it deep in to her fake face. Every time it went in she screamed - at least for a few minutes. One, two, three times I would slam the knife deep into her flesh, new blood pouring out. I wanted to fucking make her pay, even though she was dead. I kept driving the knife in and my mind shot back to me as a teenager, out on my first 'hunt' you could say. Blood. I needed blood, but I was too scared to just break into someone's house. I was pacing up and down the streets and turned in an alleyway and saw a small little blonde girl crying. Doll in hand, she came over to me asking if I had seen her mum. I remember shaking my head briefly before I…lost control. I pulled a knife from my pocket and did the same thing. I stabbed the living hell out of an eight year old and this bitch made me relive it - all 69 times I stabbed her. The knife dug deep into her petite body, ripping the flesh away so easily. There was no challenge to overpower her and the sad thing was I could't stop. Her body was so sad, when I looked at her face. Her screams had stopped, but the blood curdling screams rang in my ears. Her innocent face was frozen in pain, blood splattered across her delicate features. That's when I stopped stabbing her. That's when I stopped and only because of the thought of her life being over and such beauty wasted. For years the news reports killed me every time a TV was on I felt sick. It got to the point where I stopped eating all together and let me body wither away. I just wanted to fucking die because I was a monster and still am. I found I couldn't stop now. Kate's face didn't even look human. Tears were running down my cheeks as I jabbed deeper and deeper, moving down her body. I kept going, disfiguring her toned body until I just broke down sobbing. I curled up into a ball in the grass next to the chair and cried, her blood staining my clothes. Everything I had tried so hard to forget started to come back into my mind. The painful memories in the height of my depression came back and I was helplessly alone. I couldn't just tell everyone I used to kill people and expect them to understand. I felt just so alone…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Matt's POV and the end...or is it?!?

I felt a funny gut feeling in the pit of my stomach as I drove over to Kate's house. I knew something wasn't quite right, but then again when was there ever something right in my life? Everything was always fucked up and ruined all because that was how my life went and today didn't feel like my lucky day. Worried, I pulled up into her long drive and took a few deep breathes before getting out of the car. She hadn't returned any of my calls or text messages which was highly unlike her. I walked over to her massive front door and slammed the knocker into the glazed wood. Nothing. I tried again knocking louder and louder until I finally gave up. 

I walked back over to my car and stood facing her house looking in the windows to see any sign of light or movement. There was an odd feeling in the air that something wasn't right. I noticed her gate perched behind some decorative bushes was swung open slightly. I walked over to close it when I saw a strange red mark on it. With closer examination I recognized it immediately - blood. I walked cautiously into her backyard to be sure no one was waiting for me. I rounded the corner and saw her pool was empty, but there was a rancid odor coming from the far side of the deck. I thought I knew what I was about to see, but I was very wrong. In a lawn chair was Kate, well what remained of her. I couldn't even see her face because it was so disfigured and her body was torn apart.

I felt my lip begin to shake with fear and the thought of losing her, my only friend. She was really one of the only people who ever fully knew me. There was no need to lie about my murders or what I do for a living. There was always a sense of ease and comfort I found in her. I closed my eyes and opened them, but the scene before me didn't change. She wasn't back to normal, laying out on her lawn chair tanning. Instead she was fucked up beyond imagine and the worse thing was I couldn't call the police. They had a warrant for my arrest. Who would notify the authorities she was dead? Panic began to set in and I started to breathe out of control. I collapsed on my knees next to the chair and started sobbing. 

Who would do this to her....to me? Then it all clicked. Dominic. Fucking Dominic. I should have seen this coming. I could've protected her, but I was too preoccupied with my recent stalkings of Dom's apartment. 

I felt my stomach drop as I wobbled to my feet, wiping the tears away from my drenched face. I had to confront him that fucking bastard. I made my way out of her yard, checking over my shoulder to make sure no one saw me, but of course her neighbours were cooped up inside their pretty mansions. I got in my car and sped my way out of my nightmare. 

It only took me about ten minutes and I only had to run three red lights to get to Dom's apartment complex. It was like my personal best timing ever getting to his apartment. I let myself out of my car and ran into the lobby, ignoring the receptionist. I went into the elevator and slammed the closed door button. It shot up to his floor and I slammed the open door button until the machinery freed me. Next thing I knew, I was picking his lock. I was just so desperate at this point I didn't even care if he was home. I just wanted to fucking kill him. 

I kept working at the lock, my hands moving quickly until I heard a little click. I turned the knob and pushed the door in. Success. I let myself in and closed the door quietly behind me. I looked around the kitchen, dining, and living room, but he was nowhere to be found. I walked down the hall and stopped outside his bedroom door. My hand instinctively reached for my belt under my jacket and rested upon my gun. Safety. I turned his door knob slowly and peeked my head in. I heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Cautiously, I slipped into his room and walked over to his bathroom door and gave a listen. He was singing in the shower and was completely unaware was in his house. How was he this great serial killer hunter? He was so...innocent. 

I pondered a moment before I turned his bathroom door and began to open it. He was about finished singing Yellow by Coldplay when I walked in. He still hadn't noticed me so I decided its showtime. 

"Bravo!" I cheered, clapping as I walked over to an armchair near the shower and sat down. "Keep going. Don't mind me I'm just passing through and thought it would be nice to have a sit down." 

"Whoa what the fuck are you doing here?!" he yelled trying to cover himself even though the steam did a pretty good job of hiding his genitals. 

"Like I said passing by. I thought it was okay to break into people's property and just sit there? Maybe I got this wrong...am I supposed to kill you next?" 

"Wha-?" He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and got out.

"Don't fucking play with me. Now tell me, did you feel bad before or after you destroyed her face?" 

"Matt...I-" he stammered before I cut him off. 

"Fuck you, you fucking whore! I fucking hate you, you filthy son of a bitch! Have you even a clue of how much shit you've put me through and then you do this?" 

He just stared at me blankly, fidgeting with his towel, curling the ends and recurling it until it was wound too tight. My body was shaking visibly at his lack of response. He finally opened his mouth only to close it again. 

"Speak, peasant!" I screamed. 

"I....I do." 

"You do what?" My voice cracked on the what from my screaming. I didn't care though. 

"I remember now. For the longest time I didn't want to remember, but I remember now..." 

"Yes, go on." 

"I remember when I was young, very young when I began killing and met you. You were something special. You wanted to rule the world with a gun. I wanted blood so I picked up a knife. I...I lied to Chris. When the FBI caught me after all the murders we did across our home state I lied. Then I ran away from it all and tried to become the good guy after I destroyed myself making a deal that I would kill people like myself to remain a murderer, but the thing is, it's not enough. It never was. All I want to do is fucking rip apart everyone I see....everyone I touch. I can't do it anymore without you." He looked away from me as if he couldn't even think about my face. 

"I told you I was sorry-" He looked back at me with tears in his eyes and my words got caught in my throat. 

"You don't understand how much I've needed you all these years," he managed barely between his sharp inhales to keep the tears back. 

"We agreed we wouldn't talk of this and you did and ran off because I said no." 

"And that's it. That's where I lost it. I officially lost it. When you said you didn't love me!" 

"Dom...calm down it's just the timing wasn't right." 

"Oh grab my bollocks! The timing is never fucking right with you, but you had time for the blonde little miss Kate. I know you plugged her real well. How does it feel?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"To feel your heart ripped in half?! How does it feel?!" 

"Scary quite frankly. Lonely. Blank." 

"Try dead."

I looked at him and saw the tears were spilling over his eyes. It reminded me of when I was a teenager and we were sitting in the same situation, but reversed. I had killed the girl he fancied without knowing it was my best mate's love. He was just sobbing like I had that day, the day he told me he loved me too and didn't want to lose me despite what I had done. I took a deep breath in and stood up, cradling Dom in my arms. His blonde hair slumped down on my shoulder and I felt my shirt grow wet from his tears. I rubbed his back gently and cooed him softly going back to the day I last saw him as if all these years had never existed. He nudged me forward with his head and I sat back in the chair, allowing him to curl up next to me. I felt his shaky breaths on my neck as he began to calm down. I stroked his scruffy blonde hair allowing my long fingers to lightly massage his head before pulling them through and repeating.

We just sat there as we should have been for years, in each others arms, fixing each other.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt the warmth of the sun on my face early in the morning. I didn't open my eyes or move a muscle. I just sat there and took in the sun from underneath my closed eyelids. I popped one eye open and smushed it shut quickly to avoid being blinded. I sat there soaking in the sun when lengthy fingers crept around my bare waist. My body went stiff and I felt goose bumps race up and down my body. My eyes shot open in panic, blinded by the light. I looked down and saw the long fingers gently resting on my skin. The hand's veins were popping out and gliding smoothly under the owner's skin. I searched through my memories and tried to remember the night before, but to my luck, I was at a loss for the night before. 

I dared a small glance over my shoulder and saw a forest of brunette hair bundled behind my shoulder. Matthew. He was nuzzled up close to the middle of my back, still fast asleep in an angelic trance. I turned back and looked out the window once more. The sun had risen a bit so it was more comfortable to gaze outside. I searched the many balconies of the apartments across the street to see any signs of movement. A few floors up I saw a woman in her robe walk with her dog onto the porch and lean on the bar. She had a mug with what I assumed was coffee in her hands and a newspaper under her arm. She sipped a few thoughtful drinks before she left her furry companion on the balcony and retreated into her home.

With that, I felt it was time to get up. I slowly moved from my bed and made sure not to wake Matt. I walked over to the closet and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt as I usually did. I waddled my way to the kitchen, still half asleep, in search of something to make us for breakfast. At that moment I stopped. Us. Did this mean we were dating? Matt and I. I leaned my hand on the counter-

A flashback cut through my mind. I remember pushing Matthew up on this counter, hands tearing through each others hair as we locked lips in a sweet kiss. His tongue dug into my mouth as he ripped my shirt off and I-

I gasped, taking my hand from the counter and slowly backed away. I took and few deep breaths to calm myself. I grabbed the roots of my hair and bent down freaking out in full on panic. Why did the thought of relations with Matt freak me out?

I shook my head at the silly thought and stood up ready to make some grub. I opened the fridge and saw some bacon and eggs. Good enough, I thought as I pulled out the cartons and began getting pans out. I heated up the stove and put bacon in the pan, strip by strip and watched as it slowly began to crisp. I was just about to make some eggs when I heard soft, muffled steps behind me.

"Hey," Matt croaked, walking up next to me. 

His attire was simply adorable. He had on a baggy grey shirt and some baggy flanel pants of mine. It was simply precious how small he was in my clothes. He yawned not knowing of me examining him followed by him fiercely rubbing his eyes. I ruffled his already messy hair and proceeded with my cooking/ He smiled sheepishly and wrapped his hands around my waist and hummed into my shoulder. I just stood there at ease taking in the moment. 

When the eggs were done I fetched some plates and some silver and plated Matt some food. He looked at it eagerly as he waited for me to take a bite. When I finally did, he dug in happily and chewed in delight. I chewed thoughtfully as I pondered over how someone so perfect could exist. We just sat there chatting about random things that came to mind, catching up on all this lost time, forgetting about everything until I remembered I had work.

"Look I'm really sorry I have to go, but-" I began to apologize as I was about to run out the door before he interrupted.

"Shhhh. Don't speak baby," he whispered, placing a single finger on my lips. He grabbed my face gently and kissed me passionately, our lips melting together for a minute. He pulled back and smiled shyly and walked back into the kitchen. I just stood there still, smiling. 

I finally left my apartment and started driving to work. With a smile on my face, I walked into the empty office and skipped around. I flicked all the lights on prancing about, cheering and hooting quietly before I sunk into my chair, propping my feet up on the desk and leaning back in pure happiness. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard a click of the front door and Chris shuffling in. 

"Hey there," I cheered when he came in the room. 

"Well aren't you happy? How are you?" Chris asked, searching up case files on the computer. 

"I'm fantastic. What about you?" 

"I would be better if we caught this Matthew guy." 

My body froze at that instance at the thought of Chris' words. I had forgotten through this whole Kate shit that I had to kill Matthew. I just sat there very still and stole a glance at Chris. Luckily he hadn't seen me tense up. I tried to calm don a bit before he actually looked up and examined my face. His face screwed up a bit probably by the looks of my face. I had felt all the colour drop out of my cheeks and wash away. 

I decided it was time to hide myself behind my computer. I began typing away searching random things on the internet just to seem as if I was busy. I glanced up to see Chris still looking at me. I looked back down and typed in another random word - 'panda.' 

"What the hell is that face for?" Chris questioned despite my attempt to look busy. 

"Who me?" 'Pandas are large mammals.' No way. 

"No the fucking wall. Yes you," he spat. 

"I don't know what face you are talking about I'm just trying to get this site to work." Let's search 'how to surprise your lover.' 

"That stupid face you are making right now. You look like you have a stick shoved up your-" 

"Whoa there Chris calm down there's nothing wrong with the way my face is configured," I muttered under my breath cutting Chris off. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"What?" 'Romantic candle light dinners.' 

"What file are you looking at?" 

"The.......er.......one," I stuttered as I tried to close the search menu, but my mouse didn't reach the little 'x' in the left hand corner in time. Chris grabbed my monitor and spun it around to see what I was searching. At first he just stared blankly at the screen, not sure what to make of the search. Then, he was trying to hide his giggles which he muffled with the sleeve of his jacket. He slowly turned the screen back my way before he let out a loud roar of laughter. 

"Stop it," I plead. "Stop it!" 

"You....what ....the....fuck," he cried through tears of laughter. 

"Fuck off you cunt!" 

He just sat there laughing and falling all over the floor. Flustered at this point, I grabbed the stack of files labelled new and walked out of the office leaving Chris rolling. I hopped in my car and opened the first file. Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal accused of killing Sherlock Holmes and other unnamed deceased. I leafed through a few pages of photos and where abouts that he had been sited at recently. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed a few numbers. On the third ring I heard the phone click on. 

"Yes sweetie?" Matt hummed into the phone. 

"Sorry to disturb you mon amour, but I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of coming with me to lunch?" I purred into the phone. 

"What's the occasion? I don't think anyone's birthday is coming up." 

"Just a new case file that isn't yours." 

"Ahh that's always lovely. What shall I wear?" 

"Something cheeky." 

"Alright love see you soon," he cooed into the phone before he hung up. 

I threw my cell down into the cup holder and put both hands on the steering wheel, smiling at the dashboard at the thought of seeing a snazzy little Bellamy across the table from myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Seated in the quiet corner of the high-class No. 35 restaurant, I sipped a glass of wine while waiting for Matthew to show up. I had changed out of my drab work wear into something more formal upon arriving in the hotel room. I was lucky to find my black suit and blood-red dress shirt in the back of my car. With the help of the hotel staff, I also acquired a skinny black tie for the formal occasion. The dim lighting and warm colours of the lounge set a cozy, romantic mood. I spread out my legs, sunk into the large black couch, and glanced at my watch. Matthew said he would be a few because he had to tend to some things, but he had already passed his few. 

I sighed a little too loudly as I took a sip of red wine, swishing the grape alcohol around in the glass before mustering up another sip. I was about to wave the waiter over for an appetizer when the room seemingly froze. There, in the doorway, was Matthew. He wore a fitted grey suit with a light, baby blue collared shirt partially unbuttoned due to his lack of a tie. His fluffy head bobbled towards me and I glanced up into his piercing blue eyes, seeing a sense of excitement. My lips parted into a little smirk as he sat down daintily and started to look through the menu.

"No, don't look at that sweetie. I got it covered," I whispered in his ear, waving the waiter a signal for the courses to start. I had purchased the hotel's “Lovers Package”, and included was a 6 course taster. No matter how fucking cheesy this whole romantic night will be, I bloody loved the chance to treat Matthew like a king.

Matt put down his menu and pushed it aside, propping his bony cheeks on his hands to look at me. "So, how was work?" he said cheekily, grinning after he said it.

"Quite sappy, are we?" I chuckled.

"Mmm....well I assume you have something quite... corny planned." The waiter had brought Matthew a glass of wine, and he took a large swig before resuming his position towards me.

"What would make you think that?" I half laughed, knowing very well why he thought that.

"Everyone who is anyone takes their dates here to sap them up, get some sex, and then breakfast."

"Who said I wanted sex?"

"Who said you didn't?"

"Oh, you are cheeky, love, but can we get to business before we play?" I said, trying to be seductive, but instead broke out laughing a bit too loud. It was like I was a whole other person. I was never the sappy-date-guy. Then again, I was never a date-type-guy.

"What do we have?" Matt questioned, pulling the files towards him. "Oh, this bloke?! Sherlock Holmes was making this up! This bloke was a crazy psychopath! He made up the whole thing to cover for the fact that he does what I do - murder the innocent. He was a self made hero."

"Are you sure, Matt? Take another look." I pushed another file towards him and he looked it over thoughtfully. I watched his face screw up in confusion before his eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you get this? This is an excerpt from Moriarty's diary!" he exclaimed throwing the papers down in shock.

"I have my ways, darling. That's not the important part. The fact he admitted somewhere that he drove Sherlock mad is the important piece we need to focus on."

"Do you know where he hangs around? Don't tell me he seduces you at a suit shop too!"  
I took a swig of my wine before chuckling. I looked at Matthew carefully for a moment, cocking   
my head to the side to admire his beauty. His face was the face of an angel. 

"Take a picture… it lasts longer," he whispered, before the waiter brought the first course. Matthew went about grabbing a fork and digging into the little salad, but I remained mesmerized by his ethereal beauty. 

I finally looked away to my plate, only to feel my eyes continually glancing back over to his face, which was now rosy from him blushing at the fact I kept admiring him.   
Course after course we ate, flirted, and drank wine. Everything was perfect and how it should be, but in the back of my mind there was a disturbance. I felt nothing of it, so I shrugged it off and guided Matthew up to our room. 

He was about to open the door when I brushed his hand softly off the doorknob and placed my body in front of it. He looked quizzically at me before I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him into a tongue heavy kiss, thrusting my way around his mouth. I started to open the door, pulling him in and shutting it promptly. He broke our kiss to look around, astonished at the room and also gasping for air.

"Bloody fucking hell you are getting sex," he choked out as he ripped his jacket off and slung it onto the chair in the corner. He pulled my jacket off and began to unbutton my shirt with shaky hands. I helped him out since I was pretty experienced with taking clothes off. He ran his hands over my pecks, his index fingers pausing to gently massage my nipples. I leaned in and nuzzled his neck with my nose, laying soft kisses along the base of his jaw. I ripped off his shirt, the buttons popping off and bouncing on the hardwood flooring. I pushed him back into a wall and began to undo his pants, sliding my lips down his stomach as I proceeded to pull his pants off. 

 

~

With no recollection of where I was, I woke up with a start, sitting up straight, gasping for air. I looked at the sheets that partially covered my body. They used to be a crisp white, but were now stained with blood and cum and had feathers that were randomly sticking to it. I looked over the edge of the bed and couldn't see the floor due to the source of the feathers being there - a ripped pillow. 

Oh right, we were in the hotel... but what the fuck happened? I grabbed my face trying to remember, but pulled my hand back immediately when I felt pain shoot like lightning through my face….. how odd. I looked to the right and saw the small bulge of Matthew covered up in sheets and the whole comforter. I laid a kiss on the back of his neck before I got up and stretched. Wearing nothing but socks, I padded over to the large bathroom and noticed that it too was ripped apart. I looked around and saw the spa tub was full of broken wine bottles and that the shower area was smeared with blood. I wiggled my nose awkwardly at the situation and proceeded to piss. I then walked over to wash my hands when something in the mirror caught my eye. All down the side of my face was dried blood and open wounds - open knife wounds to be exact. My lips throbbed as they began to quiver in fear of the thought of what had actually happened last night. I proceeded to wash my hands and examine the rest of my body. My legs were all cut up along with my arms and neck. The worse part, however, was the Y incision that had started to be carved into my abdomen. 

I panicked at the sight and looked around worriedly. Was my fucking dream a reality? I took a few calming breaths before I went back into the other room to examine Matt without him really knowing. I lightly pulled the blankets back and saw his bony arms cut up. In his hand was a bloodied knife. I tried not to scream at the thought of what we did and slowly covered him up again. I went searching for the clothes I had brought as spares and found them tossed in a corner. I slowly pulled them on and looked down to see my exposed wounds. I looked around worriedly and reached for my phone. I paused at the keyboard and wondered who I should call in this instance. 

I could only think of one man. I flipped over to my contacts, scrolled to the 'T' section, and clicked 'David Tennant.' It rang a few times before it stopped and I just heard breathing. I waited another minute before I spoke.

"It's Dom. I'm in trouble," I whispered into the phone.

"Care to explain?" he questioned in his smooth Scottish accent.

"When you get here. Just…lets not make a scene. Bring a gun just in case, but-" 

"Whoa what do you mean bring a gun?! Did you not bring yours?!" he asked cutting me off. "No you know what I'll be there in a jiffy just give me like ten minutes okay?"

I gave him my location and hung up. I looked back over at Matt who was still unaware of our situation. I slide down to the floor and curled up with my arms around my knees and began to rock back in forth in anticipation. What would David think? He was always the doctor to call for help when a murder was a little more dangerous than others, but I never had to call him because I had had such rough sex that I literally began to murder my lover. I looked up again worriedly at Matt to make sure he was still breathing. The small rise and fall of the heap of blankets was a yes to the alive part, but I wasn't assured he was okay. I had probably already messed things up with him.

I got up and started pacing around debating how to tell Matt calmly that we had to get out of here without being spotted. I had enough cash to pay off the hotel for the damages in my pocket but that was the least of my worries. I didn't what to risk the chance of anyone we know seeing us who also knows Chris. Imagine the kind of shit we would be in if he found out. I mean I was supposed to be working on the case all night, but I guess slicing up the man I love was more important. 

All of a sudden, I heard a shuddering breath - almost a gasp for air. I looked over at Matthew and saw him start to stir. I raced to his side and made sure he got up away from the knife. He looked up at me with droopy eyes and chuckled at me, unaware of why I had picked him up. My face grew stiff at the sight of his body. There were wounds all over him - no wounds didn't even cut it. Try gashes. His pale skin was even paler if that was possible due to the blood loss. My eyes wandered to his place in bed and I saw that there was a huge ring of blood where he had been sleeping. He began to wiggle out of my arms trying to walk away, but he collapsed on the floor.

"Matthew!" I screamed as I tried to catch his falling skeleton. He looked up from his safe place in my arms and his eyes were full of fear. A single tear escaped his eye. I brushed it away briefly before scooping him up and bringing him to the sitting chair. I gathered his clothes and helped him slip into them before I took the seat opposite him and stared blankly out the window.

"Dom," he rasped. "W-w-what happened?"

I didn't turn to meet his gaze. My facial muscles just tightened and I shut my eyes, sighing loudly. I pressed my fingers to my temples, messaging them in frustration of what had occurred. I just couldn't even fathom what provoked that.

"Matthew we are going to get out of here as soon as possible and I am going to get you medical attention you need," I said coldly after a while.

"A-are you m-mad?"

I looked over at him to be met his huge sunken eyes. The blue was not his blue. It was a dulled out blue that any other bloke would have. His skin was so pale by now it was grey. I looked away in shame and shook my head.

"No, Matt. I could never be mad at you. Not after all we've been through. You….you just don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Dom I-"

Just then the door busted open and David came in in his normal muddy brown trench coat with a medical kit at his side. He looked over at us and around the room before he shut the door quietly.

"Better start stripping again because you two had one hell of a night," he laughed, opening his medical kit up and getting out a needle. Reluctantly, we both stripped down and awaited pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye Dominic.

Back home, I sat on the sofa and looked out the window. Propped on my knee was a cup of coffee that had gone cold because I had forgotten I had made it. I literally saw nothing as I looked out on what usually was a breathtaking view. I just remember the flashes of pain across Matthew's face as David stitched him up. I was forcing myself not to call over to check on David's progress on Matthew's blood situation for the 15th time this hour. 

When had I become so…destructive? Wait that was stupid I knew the answer. It was the first time I killed, or, so I thought? Maybe this stemmed back deeper, but no matter it was unacceptable. If I loved him this could never happen again and by this I mean ripping him to shreds. 

I looked down at my own stitches. I could always solve my destructive ways the easy way - suicide. It'd be so easy cutting open these wounds again and digging a knife deeper and deeper until I bleed out. Sure Matt would be upset for a few months, but he'd get over it and shag some other broad, right? I mean he fucking got over Kate the day I murdered her. I practically still had her blood on my hands when we became a thing. It would be so easy...

But there's always Chris. What would Chris think? How would I explain in a suicide letter I fucked our top wanted client and felt bad I almost killed him so I killed myself? I'm pretty sure I couldn't betray my best mate like that. I mean, we have known each other since primary school and here I am stabbing him in the back, deeper and deeper with every visit from Matthew. It's like I couldn't just fuck up with one person could I? Let's not forget Morgan and Tom know nothing of my actual career. What kind of cunt bag friend just casually lies to all of his friends and almost kills the one he loves? Me, that's who. 

I got up and almost as if I was on autopilot, I somehow got to the patio, but I don't remember how. I just remember a list of all the people I've fucked over running through my head. Hundreds, no, thousands of names of all my friends, family, and clients just running through my head. I realized at that moment I had never done anything good in my life. My whole life was a shit dive that involved murder, lust, and greed. There could be nothing good out of those three words and here's a prime example. You are looking at him! I'm so fucking pathetic and it hurts just thinking of how I've literally done nothing in my 34 years on this earth and I think what the actual fuck am I still doing alive?

I looked over the edge of the balcony and saw the small people and cars rummaging about. I took my coffee cup and poured it down into the free air and watched it splatter on the cement below. I took a deep breath and thought about it. In all actuality Chris didn't need a fucking note. If he was such a great master mind, he could figure it out himself. I threw my cup over the edge, before I hopped up on the wall. I looked up at the sky one last time, stretching my arms out to feel the breeze as I jumped off the seventh floor.


End file.
